Save Me
by MissJolene
Summary: Bangel fic, lots and lots of steamy hottness. What happens when Angel turns not totally bad, but half bad? Sex lies and stunts take Buffy & Angel's romance to the next level *MAJOR SMUT WARNING*. Please REVIEW for more updates !
1. Love

Little bit of SMUT in this, not to much. I'm just trying it out a bit. :]

****

It still amazes me to this day that someone could ever be so beautiful. Her hair was just to perfect, the most amazing shade of honey blonde with highlights in all the right places. It always smelled like mint and rosemary, the only thing I needed to wake up my senses was the simple scent of her hair. This girls eyes, they were just so amazingly brilliant, the green popped out like evergreens on a white snowy day. Staring into her eyes was like getting trapped. They intimidated you, scared you and amazed you all at the same time.

They drew you in, and you just couldn't look away. The soft curve of her upper lip was to intense to describe, it was unimaginable how it would feel to touch those lips with my own, it was completely out of reach, yet right in front of me. This woman, this being… she was so incredible in every possible way. Strong, could get herself out of any situation, yet soft and sensitive like a lady should be.

Her name is Buffy, and she is my one and only everything. My angel, the little light at the end of the tunnel that shows you the way. I would be nowhere without her, and I'm not afraid to admit it. The only person who has ever shown me all the love and affection I need, and more. I am completely and irrevocably in love with Buffy Summers, the only woman I believe could ever be with somebody like me. Some days I'm not even sure she does love me, it's just so hard to believe. A Vampire Slayer in love with a vampire? Ridiculous, even with the whole bad-boy-turn-good thing I've got going on. It just blows my mind, even as I'm laying here with her in my arms, I still can't believe it.

The way the light was shining in her window, I could see every feature of her clear as day. The heat made her body glisten, every single gorgeous inch of it. The curves of her breasts were making my mouth water and as I ran my hand down the middle of her stomach I felt myself grow harder beside her. If I wasn't so occupied with her beauty, I might have woken her up for some midnight play, but we were in her mothers house. This could wait.

I tried to sidetrack myself by staring at the moon, but this beautifully naked body beside me was just not letting this happen. I traced circles on her stomach, and watched as the skin twitched to my touch. I cupped one of her breasts in my hand gently and massaged her, a slight moan escaped her lips while she slept. I ran my mouth down the side of her neck, leaving small kisses trailing down to her tiny pink nipples. Swirling my tongue around and around them made her body twitch in pleasure, when I blew on her she moaned my name.

"Angel?", came the sweetest voice I've ever heard

"Yeah baby, it's me", I replied and ran my fingers around her stomach again. She lifted one hand to my face and kissed me ever so gently, running the other one over my firm abs. Not trying to be cocky, but I knew I was as gorgeous as they come, and she loved it.

It was great my alter-ego Angelus was gone because having this kind of sexiness beside me is hard enough to bear, let alone not being able to touch and feel without turning all "Kill the world" on everyone.

I kissed her back harder and with more passion, moving my tongue around her mouth, demanding more attention. She must have felt my cock grow bigger, her hand slipped down and she started rubbing the tip. I moaned into her mouth and flipped her onto her back, kissing her with even more hunger then before. My hands made their way down to where she was already wet for me and teased her a bit.

I rubbed her clit very slowly as I let my other finger probe her entrance, not letting it get to far in. Just a tease for now. She rubbed my cock harder and harder, her eagerness was amusing me big time, but I needed her just as much as she needed me. I wanted to touch her some more, feel her move around me, feel the warm wet sheath that was waiting for me. I rubbed her clit hard, finger fucking her even harder.

"Oh, A-Angel… I need you", she moaned to me.

"How much do you want it baby?"

"Don't be mean", she said in her little school girl voice. "Just give it to me!", she said as she threw me off of her and jumped on top. I had to admit, I loved having a girlfriend with slayer strength.

She grabbed my cock and ran both her hands around it, twisting just the way I like it. I grabbed her head and pulled her down for a kiss, slightly moving her over top of me so I could feel her juice all over my cock. I started moving back and forth slowly, making her want it even more. She kissed me hungrily, like we'd never kiss again and started bucking with me.

I stared up at her as she broke our kiss to take in a sharp breath. Looking at her from that angle always did it to me, watching her perfectly round tits bounce around with every move she made. Her perfectly fit body, sexy as hell. I sat up and grabbed her ass, making her fall backwards so I was on top of her again.

I held my dick as I rubbed it up and down her slit, getting her nice and moist. She moaned louder and louder, and when I knew she was about to come, I entered her with one hard thrust. She let out a scream and thrusted her hips up to meet mine as I moved in and out.

"Harder!", she screamed.

I gave it to her like she'd never had it before, and as I stared down at this amazing woman everything started moving slower. Her moans were slower and longer, I had to stay in the moment. I wasn't sure when the next time was that I'd be able to touch her again, actually feel her. Something big was coming for me, but I didn't have the heart to tell her. Not yet at least, I just wanted her to be happy. She had enough stress on her plate right now.

I thrust into her harder and harder. She let out one big climactic scream and came all over my still hard cock.

"Fill me up baby", Buffy moaned in my ear. So I did, long and filling was definitely the right term. I rested myself on top of her and stared into those beautiful eyes of hers.

"I love you, Buffy Anne Summers"

"I love you too, Angel. Forever & Always"

That's the way I wish it could stay too, but I know it won't. There's no way it could. I just wish there was a way to tell her, you know? But honestly how do you go about telling your girlfriend that in about 2 weeks, one of you is going to be dead? Its nearly impossible.

__________________________________________________

PLEASE let me know what you think, I want to try and bring out the dirtier side of Buffy & Angel, without the whole turning evil thing. Definitely open to suggestions!

XX :]


	2. Deprived

Tiny bit of a smut warning, its only light so no worries. Hope you enjoy!

______________________________________________________________________________________

BUFFY.

The next few days for me were like torture, I hadn't seen Angel in what seemed like forever. Since when does a girls boyfriend get to tell her he has some "private business" to attend to , and not tell her what the fuck it was? Like seriously, if I didn't know he loved me so much already I'd be worried he was with some other broad, but he's my baby and I trust him. I'm just a little bit worried he's gotten himself into trouble.

"Since trouble should be Sunnydale's middle name, I guess I should have figured I'd find you here" I said as I watched a vamp approach me from the distance.

I swung my leg up and roundhouse kicked him in the side of the head. The vamp flew to the side and bounced off his ass. It still surprises me to this day that most of these guys have no idea in their head who I am, and that I'm going to kick their ass. That's exactly what I'm doing right now come to think of it, this vamp was exactly 2.0 seconds away from being dust.

Aaand… dust. Always makes me feel great. Amazing…almost a little too amazing, if that was possible. Where the hell was my boyfriend? This was just no fun on my own. I wonder what I'd do without him, more then likely exactly what I'm about to go home and do with myself.

Time to get home and find myself some food. This shit always makes me feel hungry… and completely horny. DAMN. I have to stop thinking about this stuff, not with Angel gone.

Thinking about him was always so delicious. Hit ALL my taste buds, and even more. He was just the most amazing guy I'd ever met in my entire life, that's if guy even covers it. My boyfriend wasn't exactly the most human they come, but hey, I could definitely deal. When you're slayer and most things come to you in big packages, and is usually very rough, you tend to like it all to come that way. Boyfriend with super strength makes for amazing late nights together.

Lately though, lately I'm not to sure anymore. I'm not sure about a lot of things actually. Being the slayer right now was my main concern because well, lets face it, without me where would the world be right now? Oh, that's right. Non-existent, and don't you forget it. My friends were so great, there was no question in my mind about that. Angel, well I loved him with all my heart totally and completely. So why was I feeling this way, all this… sexual tension between me and every other guy I come across. It wasn't fair to Angel, he doesn't think of anyone else but me, why should I be thinking about sex with other guys all day?

No, no. Just stop thinking about it.

Well, since Angel is MIA for now and NOT returning ANY of my phone calls, I guess I better satisfy myself. It was always such a drag because it would never be the same as his massive…augh. Keep it out of your mind Buffy, before long he will be home again.

Too late, I had to do something. I slid into my bed and pushed the covers up over my hips. Lacing my fingers through the waist band of my jeans I slipped them off and down the curves of my hips. I closed my eyes and imagined,

"_Buffy, it's so weird seeing you here" Angel exclaimed as he jumped out of the shower. I was usually never here during the day time, it was usually the time he was asleep._

"_I know baby, but I couldn't help myself. I just needed to see you…all of you", I smiled that school girl smile, "I was going to surprise you, but it seems you surprised me"_

_Angel stared at me, his eyes searching my body. I was glad all I wore was a black miniskirt (No panties) and a tank top. I stood up and walked over to where he was standing, "Does it bother you?" I asked him._

"_Uh, no Buffy. Of course not. It was a pleasant surprise, that's all", and boy, did his cock show just how pleasant it was._

_I watched satisfied as his dick hot hard and huge right in front of me, I loved it when my boy got happy. I stood on my toes and gave him a tiny peck on the lips, and just as I knew he would, he kissed me back eagerly. Almost hungrily. _

_I took his hand and guided it down towards the hem of my skirt, showing him the lack of panties I was experiencing. To my great pleasure he grew even harder, and as I gently stroked him he let out an almost inaudible moan. _

"_Damn Buffy, what's gotten into you?"_

"_Whaddaya mean babe? I'm just feeling a bit playful"_

_I ran my hand up and down his shaft, enjoying every minute of it. All his stomach muscles contracted and he took shallow breaths, and they were getting faster the harder I pumped. He spun me around and pushed me into his bed, face down._

_He ran his huge hands up the back of my thighs, reaching underneath my skirt. I felt him cup my ass as he layed himself on top of me. I could hear his breaths in my ear, so long and deep now. He nibbled on my ear and sent tingles all through my body._

"_Touch me", I whispered to him, the need for him growing stronger and stronger each moment his skin was touching mine. He complied, moving his fingers down my slit. My wetness covering his fingers as I moaned his name._

"_I know you want me baby, tell me", he whispered into my ear._

"_Give it to me Angel, hard. I need it", and I did. I could feel myself wanting him, body and mind._

_He flipped me over and grabbed my hair, pulling my face up inches from his._

"_Beg me". he said through gritted teeth._

_I parted my legs beneath him and wrapped them around his waist, rubbing my wetness all over his cock._

"_Give it to me", I said to him matching his expression._

_He took hold of my face and stared at me as he rubbed his hardness up and down me, turning me on even more._

"_Tell me Buffy, beg me. Tell me what you want", he yelled at me._

"_Fuck me now Angel! I want all of you! Put that inside of me and - OH", he entered me hard and fast, making me scream out his name. _

_He pulled my leg out from around him and propped it up on his shoulder, making the penetration even deeper, and making me go crazy._

_He rocked me back and forth, saying my name under his breath. I could feel it coming, hard and strong. Orgasm, the best from him, always the best from him._

"_I can feel you Buffy, I can feel you all over me. Come with me baby, come with me"_

_And I did. We did, we came hard and strong._

I sighed and fanned myself. Thinking about him always made me so satisfied. In many different ways, not to mention hot. I think a cold shower is in order, yep definitely.

***

ANGEL

God, how am I going to break the news to her, there is no possible way. I can't break her heart again, not after what happened last time. I could never watch her go through that kind of agony ever again, but there was nothing I could do this time, it was inevitable. I was in trouble, deep trouble, and I wasn't going to be able to get out that easily.

"Have you done what I've asked of you Angelus", the dark faced man said to me in some sort of accent I couldn't distinguish.

"No, I can't do it. I love her, Vanticious I can't do what you've asked. I'm sorry"

"You are not sorry Angelus, not yet. But you will be. If I don't have the slayers blood soon you'll all be sorry. I'll find one way or another to do it, soul or no soul. You'll do as I ask of you"

I shuddered. Kill the only woman I've ever loved? I couldn't imagine that. I didn't know what to do. What was it that possessed me to make this deal in the first place. I had no idea this is what he wanted. I have to stop it but I can't.

The man walked towards me, and lifted me off the ground. I thought for sure he was going to kill me right then and there, he was so much stronger than I, I'm sure he could have. He stared me straight in the eyes, and his started to change from black to light light blue, almost a neon. He opened his mouth and I felt something rush into mine, it hurt. It hurt a lot. I choked and tried to inhale but the pain just worsened, his eyes glowing even stronger as they seared into mine.

Finally he dropped me to the ground and I withered in pain.

"What the fuck did you just do to me, you son of a bitch!"

"Let that be your first warning, dear Angel. Your first step towards what you are to become. If you cannot fulfill my wishes, yours will no longer be held"

I knew exactly what that meant. All I wanted was my soul, and Buffy. I needed one to have the other. He couldn't take it from me.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

So, I need some inspiration. Maybe a few suggestions for fantasies? That would be awesome. For updates though, I'm going to need some reviews. So do everyone a favour and click that button :]


	3. Lust

**Okay, I've been getting some positive responses from readers, they seem to love the smut. So I figure hey, I love it, so why not put even more into the story? Here's your warning. SMUT TO FOLLOW.**

**Enjoy :]**

***

**ANGEL**

Have you ever felt like everything was going just the way you had planned, and it just seemed perfect. Nothing that happened from there on out was going to ruin what you had? Yeah, that's exactly what I felt like that night after satisfying my girl, but it didn't last. Now it just felt like everything I had worked for had completely failed, Buffy, my soul, my semi normal life. It's all going to be gone, and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it.

I just need to come up with a plan, that's all. Just something to buy me some more time. I need… well really what I need is Buffy.

As I walked slowly down the dim-lit streets of Sunny dale, I imagined her. Exactly the way she was in my mind, always perfect. Probably sitting in her room all alone, doing homework maybe? Hah…who was I kidding? Buffy and homework in the same sentence.

She was probably running her hands all over that perfectly shaped body of hers, moaning that sweet moan I love to hear. I almost made myself fall as I climbed up the tree in front of her window to see her. Spying on my girlfriend touching herself? Definitely something I wanted to do.

I pulled myself up over the window ledge and before I could even take a look I heard it, I heard her beautiful voice. The sounds she made always turned me on, and she could always make me feel amazing when that happened. I heard her voice again, soft and sweet. It reminded me of the kind of voice that would sing a soothing love song, maybe a lullaby. This was no lullaby though, she was definitely up to something.

Finally I popped my head over the window, expecting to see something totally hot and incredibly sexy going on. I was disappointed to see that all she was doing was a little bit of training, the noises I'd heard were those of exertion. She was just right into a work out.

"Damn", I said and whistled at my baby. She spun around and automatically went into a Slayer crouch, one that told me she was ready to fight. Did she ever look sexy when she did that. Her legs were bent the slightest, emphasizing all the muscles in her legs and ass. She had an AMAZING ass. Her head was always tilted downwards, giving her that 'bad girl' image. For a vamp-boy, that was a major turn on.

Once she saw it was me she straightened up and smiled that big Buffy smile I loved. The smile that told me she still loved me, and only me and that no matter what, for right now, that's the way it was going to stay. With all of this stuff going on though, I wasn't so sure how long this was going to last. I'd have to figure out a way. If only I could just make time go slower, but I only knew one thing that would do that. My girl.

**BUFFY**

After I got over the fact that Angel had just scared me half to death, I was actually totally relieved to see him. Having him be away from me for so long without warning and without reason was just to hard and way to long. His face showed the same thing, a lot of worry and a lot of stress. I think he needed to be relaxed, a lot more relaxed.

"Hey, where have you been mister? No call and no note, I thought maybe you got eaten or something", I said to him with a big grin on my face. It was lame because honestly who could eat Angel? He was just simply too amazing, and really I'm not sure if it was the light but he was looking extra delicious tonight. I wasn't sure I'd be able to keep my hands off of him for to much longer.

Luckily it appeared he had the same idea's in his head as he walked over to me and scooped me up into a big hug. He grabbed a handful of hair at the back of my head and pulled me to his lips. His kiss was so eager, so demanding. I pulled away.

"Is something wrong, Angel?" I asked him concerned.

He rolled his eyes at me and raised one eyebrow, "It just so happens I've missed you, and I'm just a little bit needy. Is there going to be a problem?"

I stared into his eyes and smiled, then kissed him even harder. He slid his tongue into my mouth making circles all over and gently massaging my tongue. I bit his lip and heard him growl in anticipation, that always turned him on.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him, I could feel every inch. That was including his nicely developed hard-on protruding from his black leather pants. I smiled and rubbed my body across the lump I could feel and heard him moan. I could feel myself getting very hot, especially down south.

Angel put his hands on my ass and lifted me up so my crotch was level with the massive bump in his pants, I let out a sigh of pleasure as it rubbed my clit through my spandex work out shorts. I arched my back to intensify the feeling, "Oh, baby. You make me so wet", I managed to whisper into his mouth as he lay crushingly strong kisses onto my mouth.

I felt him smile in satisfaction and he slammed my back against the wall of my bedroom. The pain rippled through my body and turned me on even more. I threw my arms around his neck and rubbed myself harder on his cock through his pants. He pulled me away from the wall and threw me on my bed, violently ripping my shorts off my body, revealing my already wet sex.

He lowered himself on top of me and kissed me some more, I slipped my hands down from his hips to his thighs and back up again, making sure I gently stroked him making him sprout goose bumps. I found his button and slowly undid that and his zipper. His nicely hardened cock sprung out and me and hit my wrist. He was all ready for me, I didn't even have to do anything. I grabbed his arms and rolled him over so I was on top of him.

Leaving trails of wet kisses down his neck I rubbed him gently, making sure to arouse all his senses, but not enough to let him climax. I took the hem of his shirt in my hands and slid it up over his nicely toned body, trailing my finger down his belly back to his dick. I leaned my head down and blew on the tip, watching with satisfaction as he twitched with pleasure.

I ran the tip of my tongue around the head of his penis, licking up the wetness that was slowly coming out. I swirled my tongue all around him, getting more and more rough as I went along, just like I was devouring an ice cream cone.

He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down onto the floor, an angry look on his face.

**ANGEL**

My baby just loved to torture me, she knew I absolutely loved it when she pleasured me with her mouth. She was simply amazing at it. After she hit the floor, I climbed on top of her and planted another hungry kiss on her mouth, making sure she felt the passion and the heat. I wanted her, I wanted her bad and I was going to take her whether she wanted it or not.

She squirmed beneath me as I lined my cock up to enter her, damn that girl was strong. She put her hand around my neck and squeezed.

"Oh, you want to play rough do you?" I said to her as I grabbed her wrists and twisted until she cried out in pain and let go of my neck. She somehow managed to get her foot up underneath my stomach and she kicked me with all her force right off of her and onto the floor on the other side of the room.

I sat up and looked over at her, she was crouched down ready to pounce, I could see how wet she was from across the room. There was no way she didn't want me. I went to get up but before I could even get on my feet she was on top of me, holding down my arms and legs so I couldn't move. I looked up at her, trying my best to make puppy eyes. I think it was obvious that my sad attempt at warming her heart wasn't exactly working.

She smacked me hard across the face and sat on top of me, her juice spilling out onto my stomach as she struggled to hold me down. I bucked my hips and felt her gasp as my cock rubbed her sensitive spot, she moaned in pleasure but she was not giving in. I was not getting my hands free.

I decided to try and trick her and stopped putting force on her hands and let her hold me down.

"Okay, have it your way. I'm not going to fight you any-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence. She slipped my cock inside of her and started making fast circles with her hips. I had no time to put my guard up again, and absolutely no will power left. I started moving with her, our hips meeting as she rode me hard.

I felt my face contort again as I was approaching climax, I looked up and Buffy and saw the same look on her face, and could feel it too. She had the strongest muscles, they always tightened around me when she was ready to cum, almost as if to make me go at the same time as her. It always worked.

**BUFFY**

I let out a scream and my eyes rolled back into my head as I let my orgasm spread through my body. Angel was the only man who was ever able to make me feel this way. It was like everything inside me was on fire, yet my whole body was ice. Two completely different and painful things coming together and creating bliss. God how I loved him. I felt him fill me up with everything he had and I looked down and smiled. I rolled off of him and rested down beside him, my head on his shoulder.

"You're amazing Angel", I said in a whisper. He looked over at me and sighed. Something was definitely wrong with him. I'd never seen such a look in his eyes before, full of pain and worry. I wanted to know what was wrong with him, I wanted to comfort him and reassure him everything was going to be alright, but something in the look he was giving me told me to just let it go for now. It wasn't worth getting into an argument over.

"Buffy, I want you to know that no matter what happens, I love you. I really do. From the bottom of my heart I promise you.", he said to me. That worried me a little.

"I know Angel, I love you too"

"I know you do, but sometimes I might not show it, and sometime in the future I might do something that tells you otherwise, but I really want you to know this. No matter what, you're mine. You'll always be my girl"

It looked as though tears were forming in his eyes, I sat up startled and looked at him curiously wanting to say so much but knowing now wasn't the time.

"You'll always be mine, Angel. No matter what happens, whether I'm dead or alive, I'm yours."

"I hope you mean that", he said. His tone almost broke my heart, but I let it go. For now.

I gently cupped his face and kissed him softy on the forehead before getting up to wrap a towel around my half naked body. He sat up and zipped up his pants then slipped his shirt back on. I walked over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Listen Buffy, I have some more things I need to take care of, so I'll see you later. I love you baby, don't forget it", he said. And before I could say anything back to him he slipped out the window and into the darkness of the night.

I sat down on my bed, knowing fully it was going to be a few more days before I saw him again. I really just wished he could get this whole being a good boyfriend down. They aren't supposed to just leave you hanging here! Whenever he does this, just vanishes after making love to me, it makes me feel like I'm nothing. No matter how much he assures me he loves me, I just can't help but feel like I'm missing something. Like there's this whole other part of him that I don't know about, and he has to sneak around me to get things done.

I guess sometimes I really just feel like he's trying to kill me, just waiting for that moment to break my heart.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay, so I hope you enjoyed that. It was kind of a filler until I can figure out what exactly it is that I am going to do with the rest of this story, I really have to get it rolling and have an actual story line to it. If you enjoy reading this, PLEASE REVIEW.**

**I need inspiration, your reviews is just that. So help me and everybody else out..**

**Click the button :]**


	4. Thirst

-1**Alright, so there isn't a lot of smut in this chapter, but it gets the story moving. I hope you enjoy it.**

*******

**ANGEL**

Fuck. I have no idea what I'm going to do. Here I am, running down the road after just making love to Buffy and leaving here there not knowing what I'm doing or where I'm going, yet again. I've got to figure all this shit out, it can't go on like this. I just needed…oh I knew what I needed.

I walked around the corner and into the old paper factory to meet with Vanticious again. Looking around I saw a lot more demons then I had seen the last time I was here. I felt worried.

"Vanticious", I yelled out into the silence of the room.

"Ah yes, Angel it's about time you showed up again. I've been thinking and really, I don't want to wait for you anymore. I'm growing tired of this, and what you needed to do has not been done yet. So I am giving you a compromise because I know how much this is going to hurt your little soul", answered Vanticious who was seated in a tall chair on a balcony above the room.

"What's that"

"I will give you 5 days, that's all. You can go to the slayer and change her. I will use her and you shall go free. End of story"

"I can't do that, I won't do that. I'd rather kill her then take away her life like that"

"You have 5 days, that's all. When those 5 days are up you will be left without a soul and you will kill her. Either way I'm going to win this, I'd just rather you follow my instructions now so I won't be forced to kill you later on for disobeying me"

I shivered. This wasn't going as I planned on having it go. This guy was unbelievable, even if he took away my soul and I killed Buffy, did he really think he stood a chance against Angelus? I mean honestly, he'd be torn apart before he had time to even remember my name.

"Impossible", I said to him with the most sincere face I could. "Buffy is everything to me, and I will not let you touch he, and I will not harm her myself, no matter what you do"

Vanticious crossed the room to me and took hold of my neck, he pressed his face so close to mine I could smell his foul breath.

"I warned you Angel, you have 5 days and 5 days only. After that you know what will happen, I'd count your days wisely. I'll be watching you."

I shook myself free and he shoved me to the ground, grabbing my face with one of his hands he brought it forward to his mouth and the pain I had once before and I screamed in agony.

"Second warning, Angelus", Vanticious said through gritted teeth as he dragged me to my feet and let go.

I tried to walk out, but the pain was just too great. It felt as though he had sucked half of me out and there was barely anything left, like my insides had been crushed and compressed. My knees buckled and I fell to the cement floor.

"Get up you sad excuse for a vampire, you have work to do. MY work to do, ladies…get up and help", Yelled Vanticious from his perch above the rest.

Three young vampire ladies emerged from the dark sides of the factory, wearing nothing but Brazilian style red lace underwear. Wearing their full vamp faces I should have been appalled. Instead I was drawn, attracted to them. I felt something stir in his pants and I moved quickly to get up and adjust them. They walked towards me, their perfectly round breasts barely moving as they took soft steps towards me. I didn't move, didn't even take a step backwards as they extended their beautifully manicured hands towards me.

How is it possible that such vampires as these could be so beautiful and so well taken care of while still fighting and feeding on humans? I took one of their hands and pulled them in towards me, twirling them as if I was dancing with them and held her close to me. The glow of her golden eyes drew me inwards and she smiled, before I could lean down and do what I wanted to her a gasp broke the trance and I threw her down.

"What the fuck was that?", I cried and ran out of the factory rattled.

**BUFFY**

I couldn't help myself, I had to find out what was going on. I was sick of waiting around for him to finally decide that he needed to come home, and he needed to sleep with me. I was beginning to think that this was all he wanted from me, a bit of ass here and there and then run away. I was NOT the woman for that, I didn't want to be used. As much as I loved him I was not going to be his rag doll for entertainment.

I entered the factory he had gone into about ten minutes earlier. Climbing the stairs towards the upstairs balcony I strained to hear what was going on but the words just sounded like rubbish. Suddenly I heard a cry of agony, it was coming from Angel.

I had just enough time to run over and look over the edge from the balcony, but what I saw didn't do any justice to the scream I had just heard. There was Angel, my man, standing there with 3 half naked blonde skanks, one of them he was holding tightly to himself. I stared in disbelief as he leaned his head down towards the one he was holding and she smiled. I felt it coming, and I knew I couldn't stop it.

I gasped before the tears came and ran out of there as fast as I could. This is what he had been hiding from me this whole time? This was where he went to do 'private business' ? This factory with these skanky blonde vampires? What the fuck? He couldn't do this to me! There was NO way I was letting this happen.

That's when it donned on me, I had no choice. If this was what Angel wanted, that is what he was going to get. I couldn't stop it, as much as I wanted to I knew I couldn't.

It was then I felt it happen, my heart decided to do a double back flip and I fell to my knees in front of my front door in pain. Why would he do this to me? Was I not good enough? We just finished having sex not even 2 hours ago and he was that unsatisfied that he needed to go out and find some stupid whores to help him out? Not happening.

I opened the front door and walked upstairs into my room. I looked at the wall Angel had thrown me up against, there were large dents where my ass had slammed into it. My bed spread was on the floor in a crumpled mess and there was still a big wet spot on the floor beside the window where we had both finished.

Fucking jerk.

**ANGEL**

I knew what happened as soon as I got out of the factory. When Vanticious had done that weird thing over my mouth, he was actually sucking out a part of me. He was sucking out bits and pieces of my soul, to cause me agony and most likely to make it easier for him to take it away in the 5 day deadline I knew I wasn't going to meet.

What was I going to do?

"FUCK", I screamed as something tore at the inside of my chest. My mind went back to the last time I felt that sensation, it was when I caught my once strong love Evelynne Rayne having sex with my best friend. I could never forget the situation, the image still burned in my mind. Evelynne's sweet ebony hair flowing freely down her bare back, it had a bit of bounce in it. Mainly because she was riding my best friend like there was no tomorrow.

Why was I remembering this? Why did it hurt so much? I needed to get out of here, I couldn't deal with this pain anymore.

I ran down the sidewalk downtown and spotted something in the distance, the smell of it made me so hungry it was almost unbearable. The thirst in the back of my throat was unbearable, I needed it. I walked a little faster, watching the form in front of me saunter slowly down the sidewalk.

Auburn hair, glowing in the light of the moon. The ass was shaped so finely, I wanted to grab it. Her neck, it shone like gold in the light that was coming from the sky, and I was so hungry. I got closer behind her and slipped my hand around her waist.

The beautiful woman turned around and smiled as soon as she saw my gorgeous face.

"Hello, handsome", she said to me as she slipped her arm around my waist.

"Madame", I said "Could I interest you in a moonlit dance?". I took her hand and lead the way down the road, twirling her in a blitz as the moon shone down upon us. The woman had thrown her head back and was laughing hysterically as I swung her around.

Finally I stopped all the motions and the twirling and I pulled her tight against me, I had such a thirst. I wanted her, and I wanted her bad. I put my hand on the back of her head and pulled her mouth to mine to kiss her. I needed her, I wanted to devour her. She slipped her hands down my stomach and to the big lump in my pants, I hadn't even noticed the curves in her body until I ran my hands down and around her chest. Apparently my cock did, it was standing at attention, ready for her orders.

I took her hand and made her follow me to the graveyard behind us. She pushed me up against a mausoleum, her tongue never leaving the inside of my mouth. My pants were undone in about 2.2 seconds and her hands all over me.

I needed her, I needed to taste her, feel her. I wanted it.

So I took it, I slipped up her skirt and she grinded up against me, making me feel even more like I needed her. I ran my fingers over the sensitive part on the inside of her leg and watched as she squirmed, trying to get me to touch her. I did what she wanted, sliding my fingers into her wet craving pussy, enjoying it even more when she moaned softly into my ear.

I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted it so badly. The thirst was going to kill me. I turned her around and slammed her up against the stone wall, not stopping when I heard her cry out in pain from the impact. I took my cock and shoved it into her as hard as I could. She took my face and covered it in kisses, matching my thrusts with grinds against my hips.

The thirst wasn't going away, it was getting worse. Clouds moved and the moon was brighter then ever, shining down on us. On this woman I was with, and on her lovely pale neck. Her neck, it was such a beautiful colour, and the smell. Oh, the smell was irresistible. I could feel the inside of her throbbing and getting tighter and tighter. She screamed and I felt her come, I could see it run down the insides of her legs, and I came too, thinking it would relieve the feeling of the thirst I could feel.

It didn't, it actually made it way worse. I pulled out of her, what I left behind was trailing down her legs. The woman looked at me and fixed her skirt and began laying more kisses on me. I couldn't help myself anymore, I was just so thirsty for more, I kissed her neck, gently running my tongue over it. Before I could stop myself, I sank my teeth into her. Hard and deep, she screamed but I barely heard it. All I could think about was the thirst and the pain in my chest. Before I knew it the only thing supporting this girl was my arms. I let go of her and let her crumple and fall to the ground, the life drained right out of her.

I looked down, the thirst was gone and the pain in my chest had subsided.

"What have I done?! What the fuck have I done?", I screamed out loud. "You can't do this to me! You bastard! I'll kill you!" But I knew I was helpless, this was not good. Not good at all, I wasn't strong enough to fight it. I had to get away.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So, I'm probably not going to be updating again this week, I'm back in school and its kind of tough. But I`ll try and get around to it. The more reviews I get, the earlier they'll come, so if you enjoy, then you should definitely review J**


	5. Agony

-1**BUFFY**

Men, why do they do this to me. Every time I fall in love it seems something just gets totally screwed up in the mix and my heart gets broken. I guess it could always have something to do with the fact that I seem to fall in love with demons or boys who are in the mix with demons, but I'm going to ignore that fact and just have my own mope session in my room.

Sometimes I wonder how someone could even do this to another person, you know? Like I could never ever imagine putting anyone through this much pain and agony just so I could have my own way and do what I wish. Cheating? I couldn't even imagine it, yet there was Angel. Spreading himself around in an old paper factory with skanky vampire whores. As fucking if he chose them over me, it makes me sick.

I even called Willow today, just to bitch it out with her. Like the rest of my gang she was opposed to anything to do with Angel. Ever since we had been together and he turned evil the first time, that was enough for them. Sometimes friends could be that way, sometimes I think they're just jealous. I could never forget the time they all sat in the other room while me and Angel had wild, loud and nasty sex. I knew none of them were like that, except maybe Xander and Anya, but that was over and done with.

I was getting so sick of brooding in my room, I decided it was time for a good slay. One that would help me relieve some stress built up by a stupid unfaithful guy. Since I had no idea how to find him I would have to just deal with this on my own, lucky for me there was a fresh looking vampire not to far away from me, the bite marks were still apparent on her neck.

I stopped to take a look at this newly born vampire, her hair was long and beautiful as it blew in the wind. It kind of made me jealous as I stared at her, its too bad she was dead and totally ugly in all other senses. I laughed as I looked down at her skirt, it looked like something had it's way with her moments before she awoke. That's pretty much disgusting, but it's just some stupid vampire.

She walked towards me, taking steps like she was going to fall over at any times. She looked at me and slanted her eyes, as she sniffed the air I watched her face turn into full vamp mode. "You smell of him, his luscious scent is all over you girl. He took me, made me. Where is he?", she said as she took a few more steps forward.

I didn't know why she was saying what she was saying, it didn't make sense. The only guy she'd been in close contact with recently was Angel. I decided talking about this wasn't a good idea, she was probably one of his whores and I didn't want anything more right now then to shove this wooden stake into her heart and watch her turn to dust, but there was still something that bugged me. He made her? There was no way he could have, he didn't feed on humans. I took a step closer, staring at this woman. "What did you just say? Angel. Do you know him?", I asked. I was a bit worried about what she might say, but I needed to know.

The vampire stopped walking forward and closed her eyes before smiling. "Angel, yes. He was beautiful, swept me off my feet. He gave me immortality, I must find him. We belong together. I too smell like him, I've tasted him and I've felt him inside of me. He left me here, I'm not sure why-", the vampire opened her eyes and narrowed them at me.

Before she could even take the last remaining steps towards me my anger took over and I threw the stake at her, bulls-eye. I always hit dead on no matter what so it was no surprise. I was full of anger and agony as I walked down the path in the graveyard. Where the fuck was he? He was feeding now on humans? First fucking the whores of the factory, and now he's doing the dirty with scantily clad women, feeding and then turning them.

I started running, hard and as fast as I could down the path. I just kept thinking about how he had been gone for so long, then came back and fucked me. He probably had them all over him, the taste of humans blood on his tongue as he shoved it inside of my mouth. Tears flowed down my cheeks and blurred my eye sight but I couldn't stop running. I turned a corner and before I knew it I was on the ground, my ankle throbbing. I lifted up my head but had absolutely no will power to get back up.

I pulled my legs in towards my stomach, curling up. I rocked myself back and forth as the sobs shook my body, my chest hurt and I didn't know how to make it better. What do you do when you've had your heart broken? I knew this. It had happened to me before so many times, but it never gets easier. It never gets better, and you can never get used to it. It's always going to hurt just as much as the one before it and I don't know what to do with myself. "Angel", I moaned into the crisp night air, but I knew he wasn't going to run by and become the hero I wanted him to be, tell me everything was just a lie, and have some excuse for the whores in the factory, the vampire lady with him all over her.

I knew that wasn't going to happen, my gut told me everything was wrong and it wasn't going to be alright.

I was sobbing so hard I thought my head was going to explode, I pulled myself together and sat up. I had to be strong, I had to be ready for him when he came around me again. I couldn't play it normal and lovey dovey anymore, this was serious and he needed to be put down. I got up onto my feet and was just about to start walking home when I heard something weird. It was somebody walking, but staying in one place. Somebody was pacing , in the graveyard? That sounded a bit weird to me.

I rounded the corner and froze as soon as I saw what it was. "Angel", I whispered into the fog of the graveyard. He was going crazy, pacing back and forth, growling to himself. I didn't know what to do, the sight of him like this put me into pure agony, I saw him clutch his chest and fall down to the ground in pain. As soon as he hit the ground my chest felt like it was breaking apart, I kept the cries inside of me so he wouldn't know I was there.

I stared at him through the darkness, just watching his back as he got up paced and fell to the ground again. Every time he hit the gravel I had to double over and grit my teeth to keep the screams of agony inside of me. I looked up when the pain subsided and he turned around. What I saw made every hair on my body stand up, Angel had blood dripping from his fangs. His face was in full vamp mode and worst of all, I could see his zipper at the crotch of his pants undone.

It was at that exact moment I felt it. All of my happiness drained from me, and I couldn't breath. Time stopped and I was frozen in that same place, looking at something that was breaking me apart. I felt like I was in two halves, and one half was missing. I let out a loud sob and ran the other way. I had to get out of there.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alright, sorry I didn't have any smut in this chapter, I needed to get some of the emotional stuff out there. Next chapter though you can expect some crazy stuff, as long as I get a few reviews that is J **


	6. Knowledge

**ANGEL**

These things, they were eating at me. Ripping me apart, I had all these urges. Such a thirst for it and it was only getting worse. What have I become? I just killed a woman, a completely innocent human being. I needed to do something, I needed to hide. Nobody could know what had just happened, I can't believe that just happened.

I paced around in circles in the graveyard not to far off from the spot I … oh god. The love of my life, Buffy. What have I done? Touching a random girl, not even just touching. I had sex with her, behind Buffy's back. I knelt down on the gravel path and hung my head in agony, I had just lost the only thing that had ever mattered to me. EVER. No matter what happened now, nothing could ever make this right again.

I paced around in circles some more, fighting with myself. The thirst wanted its way, and soon enough it would have what it wanted if I didn't find a way to stop it. I needed Buffy though, I needed to make this all right.

"I need to kill Buffy", it came within me. The voice of someone I hadn't heard in a long time. Angelus.

"No you motherfucker", I replied back to the demon. "You will NEVER touch her"

"And what is it you think you are going to do about it? Last time I checked, once I get let loose, you have absolutely no power over what happens"

"You won't ever get out Angelus, this is not going to happen"

"You're already too late, you're weak and I'm only getting stronger. That's the funny thing about this whole deal with a demon thing, you can't run away. It always catches up to you"

"No. I won't let it happen!"

"You already have, and now you've lost your girl toy. See that over there princess? That's your lady friend realising that I'm coming out, I'm already out"

I mustered all the strength I could and pushed Angelus aside to look over to where I heard a loud whimper. It was Buffy, and I was about to be left in her dust. I scrambled around trying to get a hold of myself, I needed to get to her. I needed to talk to her, if only for a second. "BUFFY", I called out, it almost seemed like I was whispering. The strength I had was very little. I ran after her, desperate to get to her.

I caught up to her and grabbed her arm, wanting desperately for her to understand what happened. I tried to spit something out, but before I could even get the chance to a foot connected with my skull and I was sent flying across the gravel path and hit the ground with a loud _thud_.

"You sick bastard!", Buffy screamed at me.

I looked up at her from the ground, even from this angle I could see the agony in her face. It was searing and the sight of it made my heart throb in pain. The tears were streaming from her eyes, her brow was furrowed and she was looking down on me, confusion and pain in her eyes.

"Why? Why did you do this to me Angel? Or is it still even Angel, should I call you Angelous instead?", she said, her words were cracking as she tried to hold back the sobs. Her attempts were weak and she shook as they over took her.

"Buffy, it's me", I said as I staggered to my feet. There was such agony inside of me, such longing. I needed something, I was so thirsty and so deprived of something I hadn't had in too long.

"It's you? Like all you, only Angel in there?", she said to me as she took a step forward. I didn't want to make the wrong move, so I stayed hunched over.

"Yes baby, It's only me."

I watched as she put her hand out, almost as if she was extending it towards me. It took all my strength to reach up and grab it. As soon as I had her hand and felt like it was going to be okay, she kicked me hard in the stomach. I felt something snap and I fell to the ground.

Buffy rolled me over onto my back with her heel and punched me hard in the face.

"Get up you fucking piece of shit, deal with this like a real man"

**BUFFY**

It took all my strength, but I got Angel back up on his feet. The sobs that had consumed me were completely gone, only fury remained as I looked into the eyes of a killer.

I took him by the collar, punched him in the face again but this time not as hard as I should have. It was just enough to cause a little pain. I back handed him just as fast and punched him one last time, letting go of his collar and letting him fly back into a gravestone.

He rolled on the ground, in obvious pain and whimpered. I had no time for games today, this had to be it. "Angel, this is done. It's over. No more fun you cheating lying killing son of a bitch". I kicked him has hard as I could in the face, and watched as his head whipped back and he cried out in serious pain.

"Buffy, please", he whimpered.

I was about to kick him again when it suddenly donned on me, this was my boyfriend, this was Angel. What was I doing? He wouldn't do this to me. Something had to be wrong. I turned back around towards him and walked forwards, ready to help him up and ask him what's wrong. I got down on my knees beside him and wiped the blood away from his nose.

"Angel, tell me what happened", I said as gently as I could.

He recoiled from my touch and skidded back towards the gravestone I had thrown him against, his face contorted in a weird sort of way, almost as if he was trying to hold something back.

"Buffy", he sounded strained "You need to get out of here now, leave fast!" He yelled to me as he gripped the back of the headstone with both his arms.

He started making a bunch of grunting sounds and looked up at me with those amazing eyes, the ones he always had when he was about to tell me something extremely important.

"Angel, what is it? What's going on?", I asked even more concerned then I should be.

"Buffy, you have to leave. I'm- going to-", he stopped short and growled at me.

Something had changed, it was different. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. I wasn't going anywhere though, not without him.

"Angel get up"

"Buffy-leave-now", he spit through gritted teeth.

I looked straight into his eyes and pleaded with mine, hoping somehow he'd get the hint and shut up and come with me. We needed to go and find out what was wrong. I still had no clue what was happening. All I knew was that the man I loved, unconditionally, was in front of me in pain that I had caused and something else as well.

He snapped his head up at me all of a sudden, almost as if he had heard something. He started convulsing and fell to the ground once again. I stood there watching, waiting for the spell to blow over. Just as I thought, it ended and he got to his feet. Walking towards me, he grabbed my head and kissed me as hard as I knew possible.

"Oh, Buffy", he moaned into my mouth.

Something didn't seem right in his kiss, it was too hard. To forced, not enough love, but I kissed him back anyways. Long and hard. Slaying always made me feel like this, as much as I hated to admit it to Faith. I was always so turned on.

I laced my fingers through his belt loops and pulled his hips towards me. His cock reacted to it, hardening against my stomach.

"Jeeze Buff", he said out of breath, "You sure know how to do it.

Buff? Since when was he calling me that again? I hadn't heard that since…

It was too late. I was on the ground and he was on top of me. Angelus is all I could think, and I tensed up.

Angel ran his hands down the length of my body, stopping at the button to my pants. His kisses became a bit gentler, and he started being a little more Angel, a little less Angelus again.

My pants were ripped off in about 2.2 and his hard cock was inside of me. I had no time to react, he was fucking me harder then I could have ever thought possible in a graveyard.

"Angel", I whimpered into his ear.

He made a few low grunting noises and I could feel him getting harder and throbbing. I concentrated really hard and came with him, but it wasn't like it was all the other times.

Usually it was mind blowing, excruciating pleasure surrounding me the whole time. This time it was mindless, almost like he didn't care at all. He just needed to get a chore done…

"Thanks Buff, fun times. I always said you were a pro. Great stamina too, but I have to get going. Oh but wait, just one last thing", Angel leaned down and kissed my neck ever so gently, I could feel his tongue grazing my neck as he hummed into my ear.

Buff, pro? Angelus.

Before I had time to react his fangs were in my neck, and he was having dinner. I screamed but nothing came out, struggling was useless as I was getting weaker by the second. I could feel the blood running down my neck, and I could hear him slurping as he swallowed it all down.

My eyes were drooping and I could hear him laughing at me, all at once everything flooded my mind. The vampire whores, the factory, the kill. I used the last bit of strength to push him off of me and I ran, I ran as fast as I could. The blood was still drizzling down my neck as I made my decision; I was going to that warehouse to figure out what was going on.

Before my psycho sexy boyfriend decided to kill me again.

I know there wasn't any smut really, but I'm trying to figure out what I'm doing here. Your reviews would really help me out a lot ! So press that button.


	7. Seek

**I'm getting some great feedback from everybody, and I'd just like to say THANKS SO MUCH to those who read AND review, you guys are awesome. Keep it up! On to the chapter, with a little bit of evil smutty goodness !!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**ANGELUS**

The taste, oh the taste of it. It was burning on my tongue and searing through my insides. The power a slayer's blood gave you was always so exhilarating and amazing, it can do wonders. My eyes rolled into the back of my skull, I smiled and savored the last bit as I swallowed it down. Buffy's blood, it was so much more different than any other slayer's blood was, it was more powerful. It made me feel even stronger than I ever was before, and the great thing was it lasted and lasted.

I laughed at the sight of her running away from me, she was always such a little pussy. If I didn't need her right now, I probably would have devoured her right then and there. I knew I was strong enough, Angelus is always ready to take on whatever is thrown at him; but I need her. I need to save her, and then I need to kill her for master. That's all that is left to do, and then I'm free forever, not just these moments where I can force through and break the surface. I need this to be permanent, no more of this Angel pussy bullshit.

Although,this could be fun… I mean Buffy really was one hot bitch. I could always have my way with her, I know she loves a little demon in her now and then. I thought to myself and smiled, this could be fun…

_I break through Buffy's window, making sure to be quiet so I don't wake her sleeping soul. I wouldn't want to alarm her now that she knows who I've become. I'd never be able to get away with this if she was awake. _

_Walking over to her bed, I am drawn to the sight of her sexy bare ass peeping out from under the covers, Angel remembers how she always liked to sleep in the near nude. I smiled and licked my lips, feeling myself grow harder as I stared at her soundly sleeping._

_As I walk over to her, she stirs. Probably at the sound of my footsteps, I have a hard time remembering that you can't ever sneak up on a slayer. You'll always find yourself flat on the floor twelve seconds until your death. Damn, I loved it when she used to do that to poor Angel. She was always too rough with that poor weak sad excuse for a vampire. Now it's my turn to show her what a real vampire is like._

_I crept closer to her bed and sat down beside her, she sat up abruptly._

"_Shh, baby. It's only me," I said as softly as I could. _

"_Angel?" Buffy whispered her voice thick with sleep. She turned her head to look at me closer and smiled "It is you baby, what are you doing here so late?"_

"_I don't sleep remember? And besides, I just wanted to be with you. I just felt the need to-" I stroked her hair and let my other hand wander down to her chest that was only covered by a tiny camisole. "I need to touch you Buffy"_

_She looked up at me, a smile creeping at the corners of her mouth. Yeah, she wanted it. I could tell already that Angel never did this to her, it was always about the lovey dovey "Oh, I just want to love you Buffy". All I wanted to do right now was show her my nice hard cock and how it works with a little force behind it._

_I ran my hand down underneath the silk of her shirt and cupped one of her breasts, they were always so perky and her nipples always hard for me. I smiled and kissed her chin, then down her neck all the way to the hard little nipple she had waiting, it was almost begging me to kiss it. So I did._

_I could hear her moaning; I smiled and nibbled on the tip of her nipple. She gasped with surprise so I bit harder, enjoying the noises she made. I could tell sweet Angel would never do this to her, he would be to afraid it would hurt. She liked it to hurt though, I could tell. Slayers always liked it rough no matter what. It's what they're good at._

_I looked up at her, thinking about what Angel might do to get her into the mood a little bit more, but I decided I was sick of acting like Angel. I was going to treat her how I wanted to. I stopped tonguing her nipple and grabbed her arms, throwing them away from my head. I was not about to let her take control of me, I don't care if she used Angel as her little sex bitch before. That was NOT how I was going to play the game. She looked confused as I pinned her to the bed, excitement flashing in her eyes._

_I grabbed both sides of her shirt and pulled, ripping the camisole right off her sexy body. I marveled at the beauty of it, I just wanted to devour her right then and there, but we had to build up the feeling. If we didn't the ending wouldn't be as amazing. Ha-ha, oh what am I talking about? Amazing? I just wanted to fuck and feel great. I guess I have more of Angel in me then I thought._

_My hand made its way down to her juicy spot, and started furiously rubbing her clit. She didn't see it coming and was instantly thrown off with pleasure. She closed her eyes and moaned as I went harder and harder._

"_Oh, oh God ANGEL." She screamed at me, her insides squeezing around me. I could feel her, she was about to finish, but why would I let that happen?_

_I stopped rubbing, leaning up towards her face smirking at her and laughing deep in my throat. She opened her mouth a bit in awe, I knew she'd be surprised. If she was going to open that mouth of hers, she better put it to a good use._

_I unzipped my pants, letting my hard as rock cock spring out towards her stomach. She looked down at what slapped her and smiled, grabbing towards it. I crawled up beside her, putting it right in her face. _

_She took me into her mouth all at once, her tongue swirling around the head of my cock making it spasm in pleasure. I grabbed the back of her head and held it in place, thrusting myself in and out of her mouth. She gagged and I let up, but only a bit. _

_When I felt like I was going to cum I stopped thrusting and pushed her onto the floor. She squealed when she hit the floor with a thump, I laughed at her pouty face._

"_What's wrong baby? Don't you know how to take it rough?" I asked her through a big grin._

_She stood up, a determined look on her face. I could see what she was doing, slayers were so predictable. I stopped the blow she aimed at my head and threw her down on the floor again, this time catching hold of her panties and ripping them clean off her bottom. I smiled and mounted her, my hand to her throat as I rubbed the tip of my dick up and down her wet slit._

_She moaned to me, wanting even more then I was allowing. I backed my hips up, aiming for the kill. I thrust as hard as I could inside of her, moaning at the loud scream that escaped her lips. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she whined in pleasure. She wound her hands around my neck trying to get a hold of the situation and do her job, but I threw them off of me again, thrusting harder and harder._

_I didn't stop until she had came 3 times and my cock was completely covered in her cum. I pulled out of her and let loose all over her toned stomach, loving every second of it. _

"_Baby, I love you", she whispered to me, still enjoying herself._

Damn, wouldn't that be fine?

**BUFFY**

I ran as fast as I could, he had weakened me more than I thought he had. The blood was still pulsing down my neck as I rounded the corner closest to the factory. I slowed to a fast walk, trying to keep my breathing under control. The pain was almost unbearable, it was almost as if he had secreted some sort of venom into my bloodstream and it was attacking my insides. It wasn't normal, Angel had bitten me before in a fit of passion before but it had never hurt as much as this did.

I think I pushed myself to far, I was losing my balance and my head felt like it was spinning. I stopped on the side of the old dirt road that lead to the factory and hunched over, trying to catch my breath. It seemed to me like it was only getting heavier and soon enough I was hyperventilating. I found myself lying on the ground, the rough dirt and gravel of the road was beneath my cheek, I could taste the dust think on my tongue.

I was seeing red and I began to think I was passing out, but I soon realized that it was only the blood pooling around my head from the gaping wound on my neck. I started to panic; did he really bite me that deeply? Apparently. I was floating in and out of consciousness lying on the side of the road. Real slayer-like Buffy. Way to go.

Suddenly the red all went away, and the dust was picking up around me. It took me a few seconds, but I soon realized that I was being dragged across the gravel towards the old factory. I grabbed at the hands that were holding my wrists, but I was way too weak to have any effect on the person or thing dragging me down.

I looked up towards the face of the creature holding me, it was blue and covered in tiny little thorn-like sores. The hands of it were massive and very rough on my skin. I mustered up as much strength as I could and flipped my feet up over my head, connecting with the demons face. He stumbled backwards completely letting go of my wrists and giving me a chance to get to my feet.

I swung around towards the demon who had now caught his footing and was ready to attack. I raised my fists. "Get away from me", I screamed at it with anger. My voice shook, I was still so weak but I was determined not to let him know that..

"Slayer, the master commands you come with me at once", said the demon, his eyes a glowing orange.

"Your master?" I stammered. I could feel the warm trickle of blood running down my neck, I stumbled and tried to catch myself, but I couldn't. My knees hit the ground. The demon let out a low grunt and kicked me in the face hard, I crumpled to the ground in pain. I felt him grab my ankles, but there was nothing I could do about it. He dragged me towards the factory; soon all I saw was complete darkness.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, so I'm getting quite a few reviews and they are inspiring me to keep going. SOO do a good thing, click that magical review button. THANKS**


	8. Knowing

**Thanks to everyone reviewing, it's pretty great and I love you all. I'm going to try putting a little bit of a twist on the story, so I hope you guys all like it. **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**BUFFY**

"_Buffy"_

_My eyes fluttered, but I couldn't see anything. _

"_Buffy, you have to listen to me"_

_My ribs felt cracked, my head was splitting in half. I seemed to be laying down on something hard and cool. I lifted my lids as far as they would go, the air was misty and hardly see-able. In front of me stood a figure, she seemed to be floating. The mist was making it hard to see but I could hear her speaking to me. Her voice sounded urgent._

"_Buffy, there is something you need to do. You have to fix it. You've already come to far and made far to many mistakes to continue", said the figure._

_I stared in front of me, straining my eyes to see better who was talking to me. First I saw the brown hair, long and tumbling over her shoulders in a big wavy mess. It was the smirk that gave it all away._

"_Faith?" I asked uneasy. "What the hell are you doing here? What have I ruined?"_

"_I don't have time to play this game, B. I was sent here to warn you and that's what I'm going to do. I don't know much, but I know that you are in some serious trouble here Buff and you need to sort out your shit"_

"_Sort out my shit? What shit is this? Are you being serious?"_

"_Of course I'm being serious. Angel and the demon…it's not what you think. Something switched up and now you and everyone else who lives on planet earth are in trouble"_

_I was having a hard time believing this. Where was I and how did I get here? My head was still splitting and my eyes were still a little groggy. It seemed to me I had taken quite a large beating._

"_Faith, I don't understand any of this", I said warily touching the back of my hand to my forehead. _

"_They said this might happen, they said that if you couldn't understand I was to show you. I'm not sure you're going to like that B, so I'm going to give you a second chance". Faith looked angry now; she always was one for fighting. Never really made any sense why her temper was so terrible._

"_Give _me_ a second chance? What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_Will you just shut up for a second? Angel and the demon, you need to fix it. If you don't, I'm going to be forced to show you something that will more than likely upset you about your precious lover"_

_I felt my face flush. Why did Faith have to be such a bitch all the time? It's not like it was me who turned against everything good just because I felt I didn't fit in. Jeeze. "Who sent you", I asked as nice as I could._

"_Oh you know the drill B, the greater power. Apocalypse warning, got the memo? Now I'm leaving, I've done my job and for some reason I'm getting yelled at. Probably for being so short with you but hey, we go way back don't we? Anyways, don't worry about me I'm still 5 by 5, you on the other hand not so much. Take care of it Buffy, I'm serious. You don't want to see what they have to show you"_

"_Show me... What?", but I was too late. She dissolved into the mist, leaving me sitting against the hard cool surface of wherever the hell I was._

My head smashed against cold concrete, the blood was warm as it drizzled down the side of my face. I looked around me; I was laying on my stomach in the middle of what looked like a warehouse. I guessed it was the factory.

I lifted my face off of the floor, looking around me. Everything was dark and grungy. There were a few empty crates on the sides of the walls, they were probably the size of me. There was a very large balcony at the end of the warehouse; on it sat the ugliest thing I've seen in a long, long time. He had orange skin, glowing all over. There was a tiny sprout of hair on the top of his lumpy head and it was a very bright blue. His arms were covered in horns of some sort and they looked razor sharp, my guess was you didn't want to mess with them. His massive yellow cat eyes were on me as I stirred around trying to stand up.

"Slayer, it's so nice of you to finally join us", said the creature, the sides of its mouth curved up in what looked like a sly smile. I looked up and smiled back, getting to my knees.

"And what are you supposed to be? Other than ugly that is"

The demon laughed, his voice like a thousand nails scratching a chalkboard. Man, this demon was already totally getting to me and all he was doing was laughing at some lame joke.

"Don't bother, slayer", he said as I tried to stand up. "You're chained to the ground; there is no use in trying to escape"

"Escape? Oh no. I don't even need to try and escape. I'll be walking out of here in a few minutes, your death all over my hands and well really, there isn't going to be much you can do about it", I had to stop talking, the demon jumped down from his perch on the balcony, it seemed to take only a few seconds for him to reach me from the other side of the building. He appeared to be almost 11 feet tall, the horns on his arms were more razor sharp then I had even began to imagine. I hated to say it but man; this guy was some scary thing.

He reached down and took hold of my jaw, pulling me onto my feet and stretching my neck up towards him.

"Slayer, you have much to learn. You are nothing but a complete fool"

He laughed again, this time his stale breath was all over my face. Something was wrong here, usually demons didn't have this much power over me. The strain on my neck was beginning to be a bit much; I grunted in pain and tried to pull away. His strength was to much for me, I didn't even throw off his grip in any way.

"I am Vanticious, and you will remember me slayer. This is the beginning of a new power, of a new world"

Apocalypse, that's what Faith was telling me about. I froze in his hand and tried to collect myself for a second. This was the only thing that was going to kill the world? Some stupid guy who thought he was so tough just because he was 11 feet tall and had razor sharp arms? As if. Not going to happen with me still here.

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are, but all I see is another sad demon looking for some power. It's time to get over yourself sweetheart and face the cold solid facts, I'm the slayer. Which means I'm going to kill you, one way or another", I smiled and shook my face from his hands, lifting my arms up to break the chains that held them in place.

They didn't budge at all, and to my embarrassment Vanticious laughed in my face once again.

"Stupid slayer, this was never about you it was always about Angelus. Why do you think you are here?"

"Uh-", I didn't know what to say at this point in time. Not about me? It was always about me. I'm the slayer; the big bad always wanted a taste of what I had.

"You see your boyfriend 'Angel' made a deal with me, he would kill you and I would not take away his soul. But as you can see, you and I both know he could never kill you. A vampire with a soul, he loves you way too much. I knew he would fail. What he never banked on was losing his soul in his conquest to find some way to trick me, or to kill you. I'm not quite sure, it could be either but it doesn't matter now"

"What, what are you talking about?" I stuttered. This couldn't be good; I didn't quite understand exactly what was going on.

"They all said you were so witty, but I don't see it. You're actually quite stupid slayer I must say you have truly taken my breath away. I'm surprised you haven't been defeated yet."

"Oh will you shut up, and tell me what the fuck is going on here?", I wiggled my arms around, trying to free myself so I could get out of here. This was hitting my slayer radar with a big bad GET AWAY.

"Don't try it, you won't be able to get free I can guarantee that as I had some of the strongest sorcerers of the underworld put a hex on them, you are going nowhere unless I allow you to. Right now as we speak, Angel is out there and he's losing more and more of himself. Want to know something funny? I didn't do this to him. You did"

"What do you mean I did?" I spit out at him "How does this have anything to do with me?!", I tried once more on the chains, once again it didn't do much for me at all except for aggravate the demon in front of me, he looked a little bit impatient. I guess he wasn't one for asking questions, if it wasn't for these chains I wouldn't have to ask so many questions. We could just get to the killing of the bad guy.

"All I did was take away a portion of his innocence, a portion of his soul. Every action that he did, and the reaction from you ruined him even more. I'm not the one taking his soul away slayer, you are. As soon as his soul is completely gone, my plan will have taken effect. Without you there for him slayer, without you there to protect the world Angelus will over run everything, and the world will be mine"

I took this hard, falling to my knees once again. His face was mocking me, I could see it. I had to do something, but my heart felt like it was splitting into bits. It's not my fault, it couldn't be, yet it was. It all made sense, every time I freaked out, any time I felt like I was being betrayed by him he came a little bit closer to being Angelus. Every time he lay me down, showed me he loved me and I had a different thought behind it, he fell apart. Not me, my heat wasn't breaking at that time, he was falling apart.

I felt like a tornado was ripping through my body, all my senses were on high and I felt my muscles rippling as I tensed up. The chains were still not breakable, but that didn't matter to me anymore. I swung my legs up and wrapped them around the demons neck, trying with all my might to snap it. I was to weak, the pain in my chest was increasing as I thought more about what Angel had done, and what he was going through, and how it was all my fault.

Vanticious grabbed my legs and dropped them back down, my body hit the cement with a hard thud. I jumped back up, he looked pissed. All of my guards went up as I looked around the room for something I could use to my advantage, to my discontent I saw the crates begin to rock. I looked up at the demon and watched as he smiled at me.

"You want a fight slayer? You can have one, it's not like I need you very alive anyways. Your pain and agony is enough to keep Angel going, it's enough to slowly turn him while keeping his agony sharp as well", he lifted his arms and the crates all crashed down around the room. Out of them crawled things that looked like mini Vanticious, only with massive razor sharp teeth along with the horns covering their bodies.

I counted the odds, 25 against one. I wasn't so sure how I was about to get out of this one, but I had to make it fast. If what Faith had told me before in my dream or whatever the hell it was is true, I was in for a big bad battle, and I had to get out of here fast.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I know there is no smut in this, but I really hope that you enjoyed where the story is going. Let me know…good and bad I want it all. REVIEWS PLEAAASE.**


	9. Failure

**BUFFY**

I had to keep my mind set, and I had to keep it away from Angel. First off, me thinking about him being an asshole was turning him into more of an asshole. What's up with that? It's like a girlfriends duty to point out when her boyfriend is being a complete jackass…there is nothing in there that has to do with a demon turning it around on you so it gets even worse! Augh. I guess that's what his plan was all along though. He knew these things, it was like he knew me and he knew Angel all too well. Knew how our minds worked…almost as if he had been studying us for a long time. Which actually kind of made sense, this was no regular demon plot to take over the world, this was carefully planned out.

"Well looks like the odds are against me", I said out loud facing all the mini spin-offs of Vanticious. If he was plotting this for a long time, he was also watching her. Watching her fight and just watching her move. He would have trained his minions to be able to defeat me.

I looked straight ahead, staring straight into the eyes of one of the bigger monsters. I smiled, winked and stood up as straight as I could (being chained to the floor and all…). The demon looked at me, and what I saw in it's eyes was almost frightening.

"Don't you know who I am?" I asked, my voice shaking a little as I talked.

Vanticious bellowed with laughter from up above my head, it rattled me to the bone sending chills up and down my spine.

"Slayer, they have no idea who you are. They are new, and they are strong. They were trained to hunt you, to fight you and only you. But to them- that's all you are. Just another person, another person who has to be annihilated."

I felt my face drop completely as I stared into the fearless faces of those who stared back at me. They truly had no idea who I was.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I want to see. Fear. Fear in the Slayer's eyes, the knowledge of the fact that she's helpless, and the only person who could possibly help her right now, she's already begun to destroy. So say your prayers, Slayer. Tonight is my night."

Vanticious let out a roar, and I watched as all of his followers opened their mouths revealing razor sharp teeth, throwing their hands up in the air and bellowing back at him. I watched them, and a sly grin spread across my face. One of them raced towards her, then two then three.

I threw my leg up in the air and then back down on one of their necks, the wet snap confirmed the first of the many deaths I was about to create. Another rushed me from the side; I raised my arm up in the air and brought it back down on the top of its head throwing it off balance. The demon wavered and flipped backwards kicking me in the face. I fell to the ground, my arm beneath me still tightly shackled to the cement.

"Dimmit, you guys suck", I said as I lifted myself back up. I threw a hard punch to my left, another demon dropping to the floor.

"There is one thing you didn't count on, Vanticious", I spit out as I snapped another neck.

"Oh really? What's that?" He looked alarmed as I threw another one of his minions to the ground, beheading him with the heel of my boot.

"You may have trained them to defeat me from studying me, but I'm the Slayer stupid. It's not like I only have one style of fighting." I jumped into the air, kicking both my feet up and catching two of them in the face. I spun around just in time to meet one who was sneaking up on my rear and I had just enough time to glance up at Vanticious, but the expression I was looking for wasn't there. Instead of fear and trembling on the face of the defeated, he sat there and grinned at me almost like something was humorous.

"Slayer once again I am forced to take a knock at your intelligence, it is just clearly terrible. This was just to tire you out, to give you a feel. Do you think I'm stupid? You think I watched you for a week maybe a month? No, no. I've been here in the shadows, the shadows every day and every night. I've watched you, evaluated you. Studied all your hits, finding a flaw in each one. I've mastered it, even sent out my own friends to fight you, to get a hang of the way you move", he motioned with one of his arms and all the tiny demons I was currently fighting backed down and moved to the side.

"I promised you pain, Buffy. I promised the world pain. It will be delivered"

I was frozen; still half way in attack position crouched down watching him as he spoke. He had so much confidence, so much belief. It scared the shit out of me. I couldn't move, I couldn't even think of anything witty to say to him. There was nothing funny about this at all. I could feel it, something was bad, really bad and I was scared. The slayer, scared. Ha ha it's not every day you come across this.

Vanticious looked down on me.

"Have you not anything to say?" he slyly asked me leaning over the railing.

I had nothing to say, I didn't know what to say. I looked around, too scared to make any sudden movements with my body. Only moving my eyes. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but something was definitely wrong. All of my Slayer senses were tingling everywhere.

I heard a loud scrape at the back of the room behind me, heavy footsteps came after. I straightened up, my muscles all rippling as I tried once more to unbind myself from the shackles. It still did nothing for me, he had me completely trapped here. I slowly turned my head, looking forward into the eyes of…no way.

There were no eyes there. I saw simply the large midsection of something very, very tall. Not to mention scary, I felt my whole body shake and move backwards by instinct. It was massive and ugly, yet looked completely human. Long black hair covered his shoulders, his muscles seemed to ripple and move even as he stood completely still in front of me. He was completely naked save for the small red cloth that hung over his man area, barely even covering what it was meant to.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from him, he was just so unbelievably huge and scary. I didn't know how I was even going to go about trying to defeat him especially chained to the ground like this! I turned back around, I didn't want to face him anymore he was just to scary. To my discontent, I turned into the face of another, this time a woman with long red hair, almost glowing with electricity. She was crouched down in front of me, her head tilted to the right leaning in her arm as she leaned closer towards me.

"Oh God", I managed to spit out. That was about all I could do at that moment in time.

"God isn't going to help you sweet thing", the very large woman said to me. Her breath smelled like dieing skunk or something.

I turned my head away in disgust and let out my breath making a disgusted face. "Good Lord what did you last eat? You smell terrible", I spit on the floor just in front of her face. She turned her head the other way, face twisting into a smirk. She stood up to her full height, not quite as tall as the man behind me, but still equally as scary.

I felt something hit me in the back of the head, it was hard and it hurt. I crouched down on my knees just in time to avoid another blow to the back of my skull. I quickly stuck out one of my legs, spinning around on one of my feet as I tripped the man behind me, his fall made the ground shake, and the woman in front of me seemed to get a little bit angrier.

"Sorry, was that your boyfriend? Cause you know, you should really teach him manners. You don't hit women"

I snap kicked her in the chin, her head snapped back and she flew backwards into one of the empty crates from Vanticious' offspring. The wood splintered around her, but she didn't dust. Apparently not a vampire I was up against.

Busy staring at the woman laying on the ground struggling to get her footing I didn't realize the guy behind me had gotten back up and was now advancing on me quickly. I turned to my right and threw a punch at him, he was to tall and I wasn't quick enough. The chains holding my arms down caught and I felt a muscle rip. I cried out in pain, but didn't lose concentration. I looked back up at the guy and attempted another snap kick, he caught my leg and twisted it around. I heard a crack; the white hot pain ran up my leg and into my tailbone. I fell to my knees in agony, screaming.

I felt a blow to the side of my head and soon I was seeing stars, the warm blood pooled around my head on the cement as my face smashed off of it again and again. I swung my legs around over top of me, kicking them both off, if only for a moment I could get away from them, get them away from me then I could stop, I could finish them and… oh no. Angel.

My head spun, I saw the woman hit me again and I saw the floor coming closer and closer to my face but I didn't feel a thing. All of this, everything that was happening was because of him. I was thinking this way because he was doing terrible things and every time I thought about him doing terrible things it made him that much more terrible.

The man put one hand under my chin, the other on the top of my head, I knew what was coming. I could almost hear the snap that was just waiting to happen. I closed my eyes, that beautiful face. Those amazing eyes, the way he moved. My Angel, my baby.

"_Damn B, you really got into it this time didn't you? Really. When I told you that you had to get out of this, I wasn't kidding. I mean, something pretty bad is going to come out of this. I guess it already has started because well, I think you just lost"_

_I opened one eye. The pain was gone; I no longer felt the pull in my arm or the pain in my leg. Everything around me was white, and there was Faith. Somehow she had gotten to me before…or was it after? Was it too late?_

"_Will you quit squinting? You look like you're constipated or something. I know what's coming. No you aren't dead, yet. Well technically you are but hey, lets not talk about that I could see how it could bring down your mood immensely." Faith frowned at me "B, seriously knock it off. You can't seriously be that upset over this. Dieing isn't really that bad, it's kind of like the coma you put me in except you don't wake up to find everything in your life you once had is now gone"_

_I raised one eyebrow, still squinting against the bright light._

"_For your information Faith, the lights here are a bit bright for me considering I was just locked up in a factory getting my face bashed in. And yes, your right about that except for I'm never going to wake up at all now am I? Why are you even here? You're not dead"_

"_I know B. Neither are you I was just pullin' your leg figured it might be a little bit funny. Apparently you aren't in the laughing mood right now. You never really were one for fun, always keeping up with the broody lifestyle of kicking demon ass and then kicking some more. All work no play makes for a boring day you know"_

"_Faith, would you do me a favor and just shut up already and tell me what is going on?"_

"_Alright alright, calm down. Listen, you basically just screwed up big time. You already know the deal with Angel and the new big bad in town who likes to call himself Vanticious. And you got your ass kicked."_

"_FAITH. Get to the point"_

"_Ok, you need to see what's going to happen, what is already starting to happen because of this whole deal. And I'm the one that has to show you unfortunately."_

"_Show me? What are we talking about here…prophecy stuff or what?" I looked down at the ground, which was made up of nothing more then what looked like a cloud. I sometimes just wished Faith would hurry up; she always did this when she was talking. Never straight to the point…always straying away. I think it's because of the head trauma I once gave her. I wonder if I hit her real hard again it might reverse the effects…_

"_Yeah, something like that. We're going to have to hurry up though; I don't have much time here with you. We have to get moving"_

_I looked up at her, expecting to wake up on another floor getting the shit kicked out of me once again. She smiled at me, almost as if she could sense my hesitation. She winked and reached down, touching her fingers to my forehead. _

_All at once I felt nothing but agony. Everywhere in my body, it was like every demon and every vampire I'd ever killed was there and they were hurting me in every different way, I screamed and I screamed some more. Letting out a shriek of terror as I felt my spine crack in half, the pain was too much to take. Just when I thought I couldn't bear it anymore, it all stopped. All that was left was the feeling in my chest._

_It was the same feeling I felt when Angel had left me in my room alone after we made love, the same feeling I felt when I heard about his affair with the vampire lady. The ripping of my heart falling apart. It was getting to bad, too vivid._

_My head snapped back and when I thought I was about to die, everything disappeared. I felt absolutely nothing, no sensations, no feelings. I was nothing at all._

***

My body slammed down hard onto the front hood of a rustic old Honda, the red paint crumbling beneath me. I grumbled, it was a very unpleasant feeling being thrown around like that. I flipped my waist length hair over my right shoulder and jumped off the hood of the car.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Comments? Possibly some marvelous reviews? How luscious that would be. Indeed, so if you want some updates, how bout you press that awesome button? I know you're capable ****J**


	10. Chaos

BUFFY

I felt a strange sensation as my feet reached the ground, it was something I'd never felt before. It was almost barbaric, and looking down at my feet I could see why. I was wearing combat boots. "ew", I said aloud to myself. Why on earth would I be caught dead in these? If anyone ever saw me in these in downtown Sunny Dale I'd never be able to live this down! A loud thump brings me back to my senses. I suddenly realize what has happened. I try to wrap my head around it, no more than 10 minutes ago I was sprawled out on the dirty floor of a factory getting my ass handed to me by two oversized God-like creatures.

My head floods with realization as I let everything come back to my memory: Faith, the future, impending doom, and Angel; my sweet Angel. I keel over as the pain returns to my chest, the realization of all of the events that occurred over the past few nights. Suddenly I dropped down into a crouch, something wasn't right, and something was watching me. I look around coming to the conclusion that this must be what Faith wanted to show me. My hand falls into my pocket quickly and closes around the first thing I find; a knife, how handy.

Keeping my cautious stance, I slowly creep in the direction of the thump I had heard earlier being careful not to leave my backside vulnerable. Using the car as a shield, I slowly shimmy around the corner of the back tail light. There doesn't appear to be any threats in sight. Looking out into the distance I realize that there doesn't seem to be anything out there-at all. There are some small bushes, surrounded by loose dark dirt. On my right side there is an old wooden boat that looks like it has seen better days, and on my left there is a shed. I'm about to stand up and move along when something catches my eye from the window of the shed, it looks like some sort of light.

I walk over to the shed carefully, retaining full Slayer fight-stance. It took Giles quite a few years- and cups of tea- to teach me how to properly hold the stance as well as become mobile. I smile at the thought. Giles has always been such a comforting thought in my life, it's almost like he's my equilibrium. Shaking my head of any further reminiscing I reach the entrance to the shed, there is no door. I step in and find the light is coming from a lamp that is sitting on the floor beside what looks to be a fifty year old couch, 25 of its years must have been spent living with a family of rats though because it is completely ripped apart and has a foul smell coming off of it. I crinkle my nose at it and continue to look around.

Upon careful examination, I come to the conclusion that this shed is not being used by anyone and I can let my guard down. I look back down at the lamp which still has its full glow in the dark. I frown at it, unable to understand how it is still illuminating when there is clearly no outlet or electricity in this God-awful place. I crouch down and look closer; there is a single bare footprint beside the lamp in the dust on the floor. It is pointing towards the bottom of the couch. I crouch further and look under the couch. To my surprise I find a crossbow, fully equipped with 8 arrows. Taped to the top of the crossbow is also a note, I carefully take it in my hands and read it.

Dearest Buffy,

Please take these, you will need them.

I wish you the best, and love you with all my heart.

Please Baby, make this right again.

-A

A? As in Angel? My heart leaps at the thought and I fall onto my butt in the dust. I wrinkle my nose in disgust as I attempt to wipe the dust off and stand up. I take this moment to realize that I have yet to examine my clothing. It is not the simple pair of jeans and blue camisole I had on before, I am now fully clad in what looks like an outfit taken straight from G.I Joe. My pants have at least 8 different sized pockets in them, and are a dark army green. My top is made the same way as something you'd find in a lingerie shop, but instead of the boned rib cage, it is made of steel. Must be some heavy-duty lingerie, I laugh to myself at the thought. I grab the crossbow and arrows and leave the shed, looking around me I see a road straight ahead. I decide that while I'm here, I'd best find out what is going on.

If I could possibly change something, change anything so that I could have my lover back I would. I sigh to myself as I continue walking. Whatever this place is, whatever happens, I take this moment to vow to myself that I will save him and we will be happily together again. No matter what it takes, no matter what I get put into I will fight until the end.

Finally, something other than bushes and rocks! I look straight ahead of me at something glistening in the moonlight. It's a sign. The closer I get to it, the bigger the smirk on my face gets. I can see the letters now, shining in bright yellow letters. The sign has always looked so tacky to me; it must just be the font. But here it is in all its glory, and for some reason it actually makes me happy.

"WELCOME TO SUNNYDALE!"

I take a second to relish in my memory from years ago. Angel and I standing side by side in front of this sign, hand in hand. He stroked the back of my hand ever so gently with his thumb sending shivers down my spine; I can still feel it as if it was just yesterday.

"_I'll love you Buffy, always", he says looking deep into my eyes. I can't take my eyes off of his lips, so perfect and full. "Everything is going to be ok from here on in, I'll take care of you. You can count on me, remember? I said forever and always and I meant it. Believe me, baby girl. You will never be alone again", he finishes letting go of my hand and taking my face into his palms. His hands are so calloused yet so smooth and I love the way they feel pressed up against my cheeks. He pulls my mouth in for a soft kiss, I hungrily kiss him back but to my astonishment he pulls back and just holds me. _

I snap myself out of this fond memory and feel a warm tear run down my cheek. I take a deep breath and angle my head up to the moon, "You bastard!" I shriek, "You promised me! You promised!" I shake my head, the pain in my chest becoming too great for me to bear. I inhale deeply and continue walking. There is not much else for me to do but figure this thing out. I look up at the sky and realize that I need to hurry, the sky is getting light and soon there will be no dark for me to hide in anymore. I continue on my journey on main road into the heart of Sunnydale, a pang of hope in my heart as I remember the note tucked safely away in my pocket. Maybe he's here, and maybe he's waiting for me to tell me that he fixed everything already. My smile fades as I stupidly realize that if that were so, I would not be here. My eyes narrow and I straighten my posture as I begin walking faster and faster. Even though deep down I want to believe everything isn't as bad as it seems, I know that it is. I know that right now, I am headed straight into utter darkness and sheer chaos.


	11. Ecstasy

Walking down Main Street I take in the scenery. It is not at all what it looked like about 2 hours ago while I was running down it heading for the factory. Everything looks completely different, the buildings are all still the same buildings but they have signs on them that no longer say the same shop names as before, and all the windows are painted black. This evokes a very strong feeling of fear in the pit of my stomach. In slayer world, painted black windows are usually a warning that the place in question is a vamp nest. If that's the case here, it would appear the entire town has turned into one giant vamp nest. I look around further but I still don't see any regular windows. All of the signs also have strange symbols written all in either blue or red paint.

"What is going on...?" I think aloud to myself as I continue walking down the street. Murmurs coming from behind me make me jump; I lunge for the nearest alley and squat down behind what appears to be a small ragged box covered in a blanket. Slowing my breathing I watch as two people walk closer to the alley, their feet dragging quickly across the asphalt. I study them hard taking note of the outfit they are wearing. Both obviously women, dressed very similar to the way I am dressed. The closer they get the better I can see it, exactly what I was dreading. Both of them were in full vamp face. I take a deep breath and slowly step out from behind the box, getting ready to assault.

As I bring my foot around to lunge behind the vamps, something grabs my ankle and to my dismay I fall flat on my face with a big thud. "Hey, what the...!" but my cries are suddenly muffled by a hand placed securely over my mouth. The hand smelled like urine and filthy rotting flesh. "Listen lady", came the voice which I can only assume is attached to the hand. "I don't know what you're thinking, but you know exactly where you should be right now. Judging from your clothing, you're going to be in trouble when you get back to what station it is that you're supposed to be at". I remove the dirty hand from my mouth and look around, it is dark but I can see a figure hunched inside the box; I scowl and look down. "What are you talking about?" I inquire quietly so I don't draw attention to us.

"Look lady, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't play games; I don't like your kind. As a matter of fact I just might feel like turning you in pretty soon if you don't quit playing dumb"

"Okay, so where am I supposed to be?"

"You stupid morons with your over inflated sense of self. You know EXACTLY where it is you're supposed to be, but because I feel a pang of sympathy for your sheer stupidity I will point you in the direction of your place"

"My place...what exactly is my place?"

"Augh, down main street, turn left, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. Tucked neatly beside the docks"

"The Bronze?" I ask with a hint of shock in my voice. The shadowed figure leans towards me in the dark; I can smell the horrible stench of whiskey and cigarettes on their breath. I hold my breath to avoid the gag reflex in the back of my throat. "The Bronze? Silly girl", he snorts "I'm not sure where you're from, but it's obvious you haven't been around here in a long LONG time my dear girl. It's about time you run along now. GIT!"

I stand, turning on my heel completely confused by everything. As I'm walking away, he asks me one last question: "Hey, what's your name lady? You look familiar"

"Buffy, Buffy Summers"

I can hear him gasp as I walk away as loud as if I were still sitting in front of him breathing in his foul breath. I think to myself how wonderful it is that someone still remembers who I am and that my name still gets a reaction that is almost satisfactory. I smile to myself as I head towards The Bronze, or whatever it has become.

As I round the corner towards The Bronze and suddenly something dawns on me, where are all of the vampires? It's the middle of the night yet the only thing close to an attack I've had is that bum or whatever he was interrogating me and calling me a moron. I close my eyes, and try to make sense of this. All I can think is that there is something big going down, and that's exactly where all the vampires of Sunnydale are. I have a sneaking suspicion that whatever is in The Bronze is exactly what is occupying all of Sunnydale's finest.

I am now only feet away from the entrance to the club I used to spend most of my time at, and it looks like nothing has changed. The sign is still the same and it is still entitled "The Bronze" I wonder why that bum was so shocked with me calling it that. I walk towards the front doors, and suddenly two huge men appear. They look like the type of men who are always following the higher-end demons around, just minions with muscle power. I decide to try my luck and attempt to get inside without drawing too much attention to myself. The first minion on my left holds his arm out to me, "Hello Madame, your number tonight is twelve. You will find your outfit inside the door on the right hand side on a red shelf. Have a wonderful evening and thanks". He opens the door for me and I strut in, completely confused. Apparently they know me?

I walk into a room that is glowing red. The walls are covered in silk sheets and rows of shelving which are numbered. I look to my right and my eyes set sight on shelf number twelve. Inside of it looks to be some sort of sexy outfit. I take it in my hands; it feels smooth and cool, sort of leathery. I look around me becoming more disgusted. What have I done? Entered a friggin' brothel? Augh. I take the outfit and begin to walk towards the second door that says "entrance". As I am about to push the door a hand grabs me from behind and spins me around. I turn and find myself standing face to face with one of the demons I was just fighting before being taken into this crazy place. I hold my breath and begin to tense up, knowing that a fight is about to break out.

To my surprise, the beast looks down at me with a smirk on his face, "Do you really think you'd be able to get away with wearing that in THERE? Come here". He takes my hand once again and takes me into a small room I believe is meant to be a dressing room. It is glowing again in that red colour and the walls aren't so much walls as tons of hanging satin sheets with a bench on the one side and a mirror on the other. The beast turns and walks away leaving me to get dressed. I begin to take off my belt and suddenly am being held on to from behind.

"Oh no Ma'am, let me", says the man who is holding me.

I turn around to look at him. He's completely naked except for a small loin cloth type thing over his man area. His skin looks as smooth as pudding, butterscotch pudding. He's so tanned, so beautiful. His hands begin to take my belt off, and I can't keep my eyes off of him. I can feel my pants being unbuttoned and taken off, followed by my shirt. This beautiful creature reaches around me and unclasps my bra with such sensuality I can feel my face beginning to flush and my muscles in my legs start to tense. I stand there wearing nothing but a pair of dark blue panties, my blonde hair cascading down over my toned body. He takes the outfit from the bench where I left it and slides the busier onto my top, going around back and pulling all of the stitching tight. My breasts pop out of the top seductively. The pants he picks up come unfolded and I can actually see them. They're black leather with a bunch of tiny studs outlining the stitching down the sides. Around the crotch area are a few small round button-like objects. They look almost like washers, and you can see my panties through them. I step back into my combat boots and am escorted out into the club.

When I step out, the light is almost immediately blinding. There are lights flashing everywhere I turn and I can't get my eyes to adjust to the light right away. The beautiful man lets go of my hand and I feel him lay a gentle kiss on the side of my neck. Angel suddenly creeps into my mind and I feel so guilty until I think of the scene that was in the graveyard just a little while ago. I shake my head remembering what I was told, my pain makes him worse. I can't let that happen. I have to figure this shit out and help him, I can't have my mind clouded with thoughts that are slowly going to destroy him.

Once my eyes adjust to the light, all of my senses kick back into action. I can feel it now, prickling down my spine, Vampires. I look around the room and my heart drops, there's probably about seventy or eighty of them spread across the club. Some sitting in bar stools around the outside, and some sitting in red leather lounge seats that are spread out in the center of the club. My eyes are drawn to these lounge seats; they are round with two entrances for bodies to move in and out. The leather is red just like the rest of the place and in the middle of the circle there is a pole which leads up to another pole going the opposite way. I stare confused; it looks like one big metal cross in the middle of a circle of vampires. How strange. At the bottom of each of these crosses is a tank attached to multiple tubes, it looks like some sort of torture device. I feel disgusted; my entire teenage-hood was spent in this place and now look at it-completely crawling with vamps. I want to just let all my rage out and start slaying but the odds are not in my favor, and I was sent here on a mission. I need to figure everything out and I need to find out what exactly it is that I am doing here. Especially since it seems I belong here. I even had a number. I briefly begin to wonder where all of the other humans dressed like me are. I don't have to wonder for long.

A loud cheering brings my attention to the left hand corner of the club, where there is a girl with long red hair curled into tiny poodle curls dancing around a pole that is nailed to the floor. She's wearing a similar outfit to mine except she's wearing a tutu instead of leather pants. Her skin sparkling pale white and she twirls herself around and around the pole with such grace. Her feet are clad in expensive looking platform boots up to her knees with ballet lacing. There is something about this girl that strikes me as almost familiar. I realize that I don't know any strippers, but this girl I am drawn to. I walk closer to her all while never taking my eyes off of her cascading red hair, swirling and bouncing around as she grinds the pole. My hand is tugged back and I am held back from getting any closer to her, I decide not to fight it and just stand still. Three men who look like the God who undressed me in the dressing room step out of the shadows and take the girl. She has her hands on two of their shoulders as the other man grabs her by her legs. They carry her over to one of the crosses inside one of the lounges, and place her at the base of the cross. I am trying my hardest but I still cannot see her face.

A loud voice booms over the speakers, calling out the name of this girl. They call her "Little Red", how appropriate. Five or six vampires come strolling out from the bar and settle themselves in the lounge. Each of them stretching out and looking up in awe. Little Red is lifted into the air; her arms are zip tied to the cross and her feet held in place by another. Around her middle a large leather strap is buckled around her and she is tied in place, a pang of fear hits me as I realize this is so that she doesn't move. The device at her feet bubbles to life and I can hear a small air-like noise. It almost sounds like one of those fountain pop machines that spit the carbonation into the mixture. The next thing that happens completely horrifies me. I watch as they bring the tubes up to her tutu, lift it up and insert long needles attached to the tubes into her sensitive area. To my utter disgust, blood begins pumping out of the tubes and into this machine and her feet. The vampires around her cheer and I see her head flop back, I can almost feel her pain just watching her writhe on the cross.

The vampires continue to cheer, and at the sides of the lounge a table shoots out, holding six glasses of a red substance. I can only assume it is Little Red's blood and I am disgusted once again as they begin to take each glass and drink it down. Little Red is still up on the cross, I can see that her body is convulsing. I decide that I need to do something, and fast. I run over to the lounge and look up. I am completely stunned at what I see, Little Red is moaning but it is in complete pleasure. Her body isn't convulsing in pain, it's convulsing in orgasm. I look to my right as another girl is strapped up to one of the crosses, a big grin on her ebony face. As she's hooked up to the machine I can see her eyes rolling into the back of her head in ecstasy. I cry out in horror and dismay and turn back to Little Red looking for some sort of way to grasp what is happening. I close my eyes and deeply inhale. These humans, they are letting themselves feed these vampires and while doing it they are in sexual heaven. I am almost relieved as I realize that this means it's happened to them before, which means that they aren't killed. I open my eyes feeling a little better about the situation, but only for a minute.

Little Red has been flipped upside down, her face level with mine. I can see the sheer ecstasy she is feeling by looking at her mouth forming the shape of an O with her tongue slightly touching her front teeth. She opens her eyes; they're a flaming green electrified by the sexual energy around her. I gasp in terror.

Willow.

"Oh my God!" I scream in horror. I don't have a chance to do anything, before I am being swept off of my feet by the God-like men again. Their hands gentle on my skin, but I cannot get free. They tip my body back and as much as I try and fight it I cannot, they drop some sort of liquid into my mouth and I swallow. Immediately I start to feel light headed, they're spinning my body around and I'm being throw up towards the sky, towards the Gods. I tilt my head to the right and giggle hysterically looking around me. Vampires are beating each other off to get into the lounge below me, and I realize I am being tied to one of the crosses. I don't have any room in my body to feel any fear, I am being overwhelmed by feelings of happiness and calm. I look down and the Gods are touching me, stroking my thighs and I can see the needles coming closer to the washer-like adornments I noticed earlier in the change rooms. I can feel all of the muscles below my stomach tightening as the Gods sweep their big soft hands all over my thighs. Suddenly I am taken over by pleasure and I can feel myself quickening, coming, I look down as it happens and see the needles being inserted. I cry out loud in pure ecstasy dropping my head back, feeling my hair drop down my spine nearly takes me over the edge again. I look around the room at all of these beautiful people wondering how I could hate them and why it is my job to get rid of them.

I put my head back up again, my eyes not really adjusting to the bright lights up at this height but absorbing them, making them part of me. I close my eyes and the feelings of pleasure intensify, taking me over the edge again. I open my eyes and look around me, I've got a whole group looking at me and I smile. I hear them talking, saying how much this one loves it. They call me Cherry, and they keep saying it over and over again. I squirm in my restraints, enjoying the sound of my new name. Looking down at myself I see one of the Gods coming towards me. He slowly stands on the platform and brushes his hand up and down my right thigh. Even through the leather pants it feels so exquisite, so intense. I sigh loudly and begin to shake. The God looks up at me and smiles, his face contorting and his eyes beginning to glow. I gasp as he sinks his teeth through the leather and into my thigh, my senses go haywire and I fall deeply into a subconscious level. I cannot see anymore, I cannot hear anymore, all I can do is feel. Everything goes black and I feel nothing anymore.


End file.
